


Tercera Dimensión

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: Billy y Freddy se mandan mensajes de texto muy a menudo cuando no comparten el mismo espacio físico. Hablan de misiones, cosas de superhéroes, cómo hacer la tarea o simplemente cuando están aburridos. Es tan natural hacerlo a cada instante que no se lo cuestionan. Hasta que, ninguno sabe quién o cómo empezó, comienzan a insinuarse algo más.Premios #AcidMotin2019





	Tercera Dimensión

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos meses que estoy metida en este fandom de Shazam. Ya estaba en los superhéroes de DC hacía como un año, sobre todo con el ship de JonDami que tan loca me vuelve, pero desde que vi la película de Shazam estos chicos se metieron en mi corazón tan tan fuerte que los amé instantáneamente. Parece que las historias de amor torpes de adolescentes súper son mi debilidad. Este fic está basado en la película del DCU 2019, es decir que los rostros que imaginé son los de Asher Angel como Billy y Jack Dylan Grazer como Freddy (son muy lindos esos actores). Hay tan pocos fanfics de estos dos que necesito escribir todo lo que pueda, sobre todo en español. Hace unos meses que vengo haciendo una historia larga, pero me tomé un descanso con esto porque leí unos fanfics en inglés sobre el sexting y pensé que sería divertido intentarlo yo (y sexy también). ¡Espero haberlo logrado!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.

Billy miraba la pantalla de su celular con cierto interés. Hacía un rato que se estaba escribiendo con Freddy sobre algunas misiones que tenían que hacer e incluso cosas de la Liga que Billy solía compartir con él. Se mandaban bastantes mensajes para vivir juntos, pero durante el día ambos tenían clases separadas y otras actividades escolares aburridas que no les permitían pasar tiempo juntos, y a veces las misiones y cosas de superhéroes eran más muy urgentes como para esperar a reunirse en su habitación a la noche.

Estaban acostumbrados a escribirse por cualquier cosa; todo el tiempo. A veces, cuando Freddy tenía clases a la mañana y Billy a la tarde, se quedaba remoloneando en la cama hasta el mediodía, entrelazado en sus sábanas y con el celular en la mano, escribiéndose con él.

_“Estoy muy aburrido, quiero volver a casa”_

Billy sonrió mientras se restregaba los ojos y leía el mensaje de Freddy. Las clases de la mañana, cuando tenía química y matemática, eran las que más odiaba su hermano adoptivo. A Billy tampoco le gustaban, no era bueno en esa área y no entendía nada. Aunque Freddy dijera que le aburría, le iba mucho mejor que a él.

 _“No vayas a la siguiente clase, quién se va a enterar”_ tecleó Billy, sabiendo automáticamente la respuesta de Freddy.

“ _Rosa y Víctor cuando los llame el director, Billy”_

Sonrió mientras lo leía y se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación.

“ _Cuando vuelvas podemos hacer algo de superhéroes”_ le escribió pensando en salir a patrullar un rato; hacer algo divertido para los dos.

 _“Tú tienes clases más tarde y no te voy a dejar faltar, aunque lo intentes”_ Dios, Freddy era demasiado moralista para su espíritu rebelde.

_“Qué aburrido eres, Freeman”_

Dejó su celular en la cama y se tapó la cara con la sábana. No quería ir a la escuela, pero su tonto hermano lo molestaría de por vida si no iba. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan correcto? Casi no se movió cuando sintió su celular vibrar al lado suyo, pero lo levantó para ver el nuevo mensaje de Freddy.

_“Podemos hacer algo divertido a la noche”_

Billy frunció el ceño. ¿Querría Freddy salir a patrullar entre semana? Sólo lo hacían los sábados.

 _“Qué tienes en mente?”_ tecleó rápidamente.

_“Y si vamos al club nocturno con nuestros cuerpos de Shazam…”_

Billy se quedó estupefacto mirando el mensaje. El recuerdo de sus primeros días como superhéroe entrando a ese club le llegó relampagueando. El rostro de Freddy, ansioso y expresivo. Le había preguntado si vio los cuerpos de las bailarinas. Sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente incómodo.

 _“Para qué quieres ir allí?”_ preguntó, sintiendo que no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo, porque, ¿por qué no querría ir? Freddy estaba obsesionado con su apariencia de superhéroe y a menudo la usaba para impresionar a la gente que seguramente pasaría de lado si lo viera como Freddy Freeman.

Sólo era gente idiota. Billy no podía entender la dependencia de su hermano adoptivo por la atención de las personas comunes; él siempre huía de los focos y prefería pasar inadvertido. Así había sido siempre, aunque se tuvo que acostumbrar a la atención desde que obtuvo los poderes de Shazam y no era algo que le disgustara, si era honesto. Pero cuando era él mismo le gustaba su anonimato.

_“No lo sé, podría ser divertido. Si no me tildas de aburrido”_

Billy le mandó un emoji tonto y suspiró.

_“Oh vaya, qué atrevido; ir a un club nocturno, ¿no será demasiado?”_

_“No te hagas el listo, quieres ir o no?”_

No. Billy no tenía ganas de ir. No le llamaba tanto la atención ese lugar como pensó que lo haría en un principio. Es decir, las chicas eran bonitas y bailaban muy sexy y a Billy realmente le gustaban, pero… su atención no estaba muy enfocada allí últimamente. Se sentía un poco confuso con eso.

_“No tengo muchas ganas, en realidad prefería salir a golpear algunos criminales. Pero puedes ir tú con.... alguien, no lo sé. Yo seguro patrulle.”_

Era tonto sentirse molesto, lo sabía, pero ¿no podía ocurrírsele algo mejor para hacer?

_“Ey, no te enojes gruñón, podemos hacer lo que quieras, sabes? Si quieres patrullar, lo haremos, aunque sea jueves. Qué te parece?”_

Billy sonrió de costado. Freddy saliendo entre semanas era algo extraño. ¿Querría compensarlo por algo o le pediría alguna cosa?

 _“Me gustan tus planes, Freeman. Sobre todo cuando piensas con tu cabeza de arriba”_ escribió bromeando.

 _“Y cuando pienso con la otra?”_ le contestó con el emoji insinuante.

Billy abrió los ojos al leerlo, sorprendido de lo atrevido que había sido. Ese tonto Freddy.

 _“No te conozco tanto de ese modo como para decirlo”_ presionó enviar, aunque siguió escribiendo. “ _Pero seguro eres un tonto que actúa impulsivamente”_ agregó con un emoji gracioso.

_“Ya quisieras saberlo”_ respondió rápidamente su hermano adoptivo.

Billy no quiso responder. No tenía nada inteligente que decirle y Freddy tampoco volvió a mandarle mensajes. Se quedó pensando en eso durante todo el día. Cuando salieron a patrullar y vieron el club nocturno, ninguno dijo nada; el aire repentinamente tenso.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez que se escribieron así fue dos días después, mientras Billy estaba viajando en un avión privado de la Liga después de una misión y Freddy estaba en su cama, disfrutando de un sábado a la tarde sin hacer nada.

_“Billy, tu cama es un desastre. Quiero que sepas que cuando vuelvas tendrás que hacerla”_

Sonrió al leerlo. Freddy lo extrañaba, pero era demasiado terco para decirle algo así.

_“No puedes hacerla por mí?”_

Las dos líneas azules del visto se marcaron instantáneamente.

_“Ni hablar, Billy. Pon tu propia sábana. No mandes al chico lisiado a hacer tu cama”_

Bufó. Qué exagerado.

 _“Como quieras”_ le mandó con un emoji que giraba los ojos. _“Yo se ponerla muy bien”_

Al instante de haberlo enviado entró en pánico. ¿Cómo había dicho eso sin aclararlo?

_“A la sábana”_

Bien hecho, Billy; ahora todo era peor. Aclararlo sólo haría evidente que lo malpensó.

El mensaje de Freddy tardó unos minutos, aunque ya lo había visto. Lo había arruinado todo.

_“Cuando vuelvas puedes enseñarme cómo la pones”_

Se incorporó del asiento; el corazón corriendo una carrera loca en su pecho y se sintió nervioso y avergonzado.

 _“A la sábana, por supuesto”_ agregó a los segundos, y Billy no tuvo que verlo para sentir la ironía en las últimas dos palabras. O en todo el mensaje.

No pudo decirle nada, así que bloqueó el celular y se quedó mirando la ventana con el rostro impávido. ¿Freddy estaba coqueteando con él?

Cuando regresó, ninguno de los dos dijo nada del asunto. Billy no hizo mención de la sábana, pero el aire se cortaba con un cuchillo.

.

.

.

Con el paso de las semanas se hizo evidente lo que Freddy intentaba y Billy no se negó en ningún mensaje; respondía con comentarios iguales y con menos tiempo entre las conversaciones de ese estilo.

 _“En esta casa no hay privacidad!”_ se había quejado Freddy una tarde mientras Billy estaba en clases. _“Recién Eugene casi entra al baño mientras yo me estaba bañando, no puede tener uno un momento tranquilo?_

Billy rio disimuladamente cuando lo leyó. La situación se le hacía muy graciosa.

_“Mucha gente para un solo lugar. El lado bueno es que no siempre estamos todos en casa”_

_“Excepto a la noche”_ le respondió su hermano adoptivo. _“Lo cual es el mayor problema, no puedo hacer nada tranquilo”_

 _“Qué exagerado, qué tanto tienes que hacer?, leer comics?, stalkear a Superman?”_ escribió Billy burlándose.

 _“Leer comics es una tarea muy noble, para que lo sepas, y no stalkeo a nadie!”_ tecleó rápidamente. _“En realidad estaba pensando en esos momentos donde uno sólo quiere… hacerse cargo de su propio placer”._

Billy rio bajito, la voz le salió gutural de su pecho; interesado en esa conversación más que en la clase.

 _“El mayor problema que tienes para eso no es la casa llena de gente, sino tu compañero de habitación que duerme en la cama superior, Freddy”_ escribió tanteando el terreno para probar qué respondía.

_“Eso no me preocupa, sabes cuantas veces lo hice mientras dormías? Pensé que eras más atento._

Su sonrisa era inmensa. Nervioso y lleno de una emoción extraña que se asentaba en su vientre, no pudo dejar de responder.

_“Qué atrevido. Te molesta que no te den espacio los demás, pero no que esté a tan pocos metros existiendo mientras tú te haces una paja?”_

Se estaba arriesgando mucho, pero se sentía demasiado exaltado para detenerse, porque tenía la sensación de que Freddy redoblaría la apuesta.

_“Por supuesto que no, a lo mejor me ayudabas. Es un trabajo arduo, sabes?”_

Y ahí estaba él: Freddy Freeman, yéndose a la mierda. Su sonrisa era imposible. Estaba seguro que todos en la clase se darán cuenta por cómo miraba el celular.

_“No lo dudo, yo también lo hago, aunque no elegía la habitación, prefería la intimidad de la ducha”_

_“Con razón tardabas tanto Billy. Nos dejas a todos sin agua porque tú estás caliente”_ le escribió con un emoji sugerente y Billy apretó el celular entre sus manos.

 _“Sabes, creo que deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Tú lo necesitas y yo dejo de robarles el agua caliente”_ envió con el corazón en la garganta y con muchas ganas de salir de esas clases.

Freddy respondió con un emoji insinuador.

_“Suena bien. Me vas a enseñar cómo pones la sábana, Billy?”_

Casi se rio fuerte en medio de una explicación de literatura, pero, por suerte, pudo evitarlo. Hubiese sido muy vergonzoso.

_“Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, puedo enseñarte algunos”_

_“Me muero de ganas. Por qué no vienes luego de esa clase? Víctor y Rosa están en el trabajo y los demás no salen hasta más tarde”._

Abrió los ojos con impresión al leerlo y se relamió los labios.

 _“Freddy Freeman pidiéndome que falte a clases? Yo los dejo sin agua, pero tú harás que me suspendan por estar caliente”_ escribió frenético, casi al borde del asiento dispuesto a salir de allí.

_“No creo que te moleste. Además, si estás como yo, seguramente necesites una mano extra”_

Ese chico…

 _“Me estás matando aquí, amigo”_ escribió mordiendo sus labios. La escuela no era el mejor lugar para esa situación y lo llenaba de ansiedad sentirse así. Cuando Freddy le respondió, Billy creyó que todos en el aula podrían sentir su energía sexual descontrolada.

_“A mí me pones tan duro”_

El timbre sonó, Billy guardó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo.

.

.

.

El trato fue sin palabras. Ninguno lo dijo, pero ambos lo cumplieron a rajatabla. No hablaban de sexo personalmente; no mencionaban lo que hicieron, ni recordaban el momento en que Billy entró desesperando por la puerta de la habitación después de saltarse unas clases y arremetió contra Freddy, que aparentemente lo esperaba acostado en su propia cama, inmóvil, como si no supiera que hacer ahora que todo era _real_.

Billy terminó llegando a la conclusión que Freddy se sentía mucho más seguro en los mensajes de texto, donde sus problemas con su apariencia no entraban en juego. Siempre supo que la discapacidad y el acoso en la escuela hacían de su hermano adoptivo una persona muy insegura. Pero en los mensajes no tenía eso. Sólo sus palabras ingeniosas y su humor erótico; dos cosas que Freddy hacía muy bien.

Entonces así fue el traro: no hablar de sexo en persona. Sólo en los mensajes. Billy sintió como si viviera una doble vida. Era extraño enviarse textos calientes de todo tipo mientras estaba en la escuela, en misiones, e incluso en su trabajo de verano, pero cuando estaban en una cena familiar, o viendo la televisión en la sala principal convivían como hermanos, sin intenciones ocultas.

El momento que rompía esas dos dimensiones separadas era cuando tenían sexo. Nunca pasaba más allá de tocarse juntos; primero cada uno a sí mismo y luego, aventurándose a tocar el otro cuerpo. Freddy siempre estaba tímido y nervioso, como si Billy pudiera arrepentirse en cualquier momento o notar algo malo en él. Lo veía tenso cuando tenía que revelar sus piernas, y sabía que era por su discapacidad, pero Billy intentaba hacerlo sentir cómodo. Sin palabras que rompieran la fantasía de vivir en una tercera dimensión donde el tiempo no seguía pasando. Sólo gemidos ahogados y jadeos sin aire que los hacían temblar y estremecerse. Cuando terminaban, Billy se separaba de él y se escapaba a su cama, sin hablar al respecto; volviendo a la dimensión donde no mencionaban esos encuentros.

 _“Estoy tan aburrido”_ le escribió Freddy una tarde, mientras Billy estaba jugando básquet en la escuela. Su celular se prendió en su bolso, pero él lo vio en su descanso. _“¿Cuándo vuelves?”_

 _“Estoy entrenando”_ le respondió con el emoji del brazo musculoso levantado. _“Salgo en media hora. Me baño en las duchas y voy a casa. No tienes nada para hacer mientras?”_

Freddy respondió casi instantáneamente, como si hubiera estado esperando que Billy agarrara el teléfono y le contestara su mensaje.

 _“Jugando básquet? Interesante…”_ Billy sonrió al leerlo. ¿Qué clase de cosas sucias estaría pensando? No sabía si lo conocía demasiado o ya se había sincronizado con él para esas cosas, pero podía sentir cuando Freddy le enviaría un mensaje de ese estilo. _“El ejercicio siempre te hace sudar Billy Batson”_

Giró los ojos y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

 _“Preferirías que no me bañe?”_ le escribió, sonriendo a su teléfono mientras tecleaba. _“Es algo asqueroso, sabes?”_

_“Ya te ensuciarás cuando estés conmigo. Si te bañas después haces 2x1”_

Se mordió los labios. Adoraba las implicaciones que le hacía Freddy, sin terminar de decirle que quería tener sexo con él, pero diciéndole todo con otras palabras.

 _“Rosa y Víctor dónde están?”_ preguntó para tantear terreno.

_“Trabajando. Vuelven en dos horas. Los demás en clases y actividades extras. Tenemos un rato solos”_

Sonrió frente al teléfono.

_“Aún me queda un rato aquí, crees que puedas esperar?”_

Freddy le mandó el emoji con los ojos cerrados, apretados, y la boca abierta. Siempre se lo enviaba cuando estaba desesperado. _“No creo que aguante demasiado”_

 _“Estás muy caliente?”_ escribió, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros de equipo que estaban estirando sus músculos. _“Quieres que vaya a tocarte?”_

 _“Billy”_ Su nombre escrito, desprovisto de entonación, sonaba como una advertencia. _“Te necesito”_

No lo podía escuchar, pero juraba que las letras de sus mensajes gritaban la desesperación que sentía. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Batson, a jugar —gritó el entrenador a su espalda. Billy apretó su teléfono.

 _“Espérame un poco más. Ya llego”_ escribió y bloqueó su teléfono para dejarlo en su bolso rojo y volver a la cancha.

Fue la media hora más tortuosa de su vida.

.

.

.

Sus encuentros ocurrían bajo dos condiciones: no tenía que haber nadie en la casa o tenían que estar todos dormidos. Eso les dejaba los momentos del día donde sus hermanos estaban en clases u otras actividades y Víctor y Rosa trabajando; o cuando se iban todos a dormir y Billy podía meterse entre las sábanas de Freddy, sin mediar palabras.

Afortunadamente, desde que Mary entró en la Universidad y Pedro iba al gimnasio varias veces a la semana, sólo necesitaban que Eugene y Darla estuvieran en el colegio para tener la casa sola. Sin embargo, en un hogar con tantas personas, era difícil encontrar su propio tiempo para romper las dos dimensiones en las que existían.

_“Es muy difícil resistirme así”_

El mensaje le descolocó. Nunca antes se habían escrito de _esa forma_ cuando estaban los dos en la misma habitación. Freddy estaba distorsionando los límites de sus dimensiones y la sensación en la boca de su estómago de caer a un abismo le encantaba y asustaba en partes iguales.

Y sabía que el mensaje era sobre _eso_ porque podía sentir los ojos de Freddy en su espalda, recorriendo las gotas de agua que caían por su piel hasta la toalla en su cintura. Billy tenía el teléfono en una mano y la ropa interior en la otra.

 _“No me mires entonces”_ le respondió, tecleando con un solo dedo.

_“Eso es imposible, Billy. Literalmente estás mostrándole toda la carne a un muerto de hambre”_

Billy sonrió con picardía. Freddy no podía verlo, pero seguramente sentiría su energía sexual. Sin que fuera visible, usó la mano con la que aferraba su celular para desprenderse la toalla y dejar que cayera al suelo. Sus músculos tonificados fueron lo primero que saltó a la vista y no pudo evitar reírse cuando los resortes de la cama delataron que Freddy se incorporó.

 _“Por qué me haces esto?”_ No podía creer que le hubiera escrito.

 _“Ven a buscarlo”_ escribió, antes de dejar el celular en el escritorio. Se dio la vuelta, mostrándole todo su cuerpo y deleitándose con el rostro de Freddy, entre nervioso y emocionado. Definitivamente excitado.

—Rosa está despierta —murmuró Freddy, en voz tan baja que Billy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharlo.

—Ya se va a ir a dormir pronto. Siempre lo hace a esta hora —respondió dando un paso al frente. Freddy se replegó hacia atrás.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que habían hablado. Era la primera vez que rompían la tercera dimensión, trayendo pedacitos de las otras dos para que se entremezclen y empiecen a reconciliarse entre sí.

—¿Te molesta... esto? —preguntó suavemente, acercándose con cautela a la cama. Freddy volvió a adelantar el terreno que había retrocedido y tomó aire.

—No —respondió pasando saliva—. Sólo… me da miedo.

Billy tomó su mano para llevarla hasta su pecho. Freddy lo miró.

—Lo sé —dijo con el tono de voz cálido—. Y no te voy a mentir, me encantan nuestros mensajes. Me ponen mucho —Freddy sonrió, su confianza parecía volver—. Pero es porque me gusta la persona que los manda. Más allá de tu pierna, de tus miedos y de lo que hacemos.

Esperó que Freddy internalizara sus palabras. No estaba seguro de haber sido claro, pero creyó que le había dicho lo que sentía. No tenía que ser precavido con él, cuidándose de no hablarle cuando lo hacían para no romper el encanto. Para Billy las tres dimensiones siempre habían sido una.

Finalmente, Freddy apretó su mano sobre el pectoral de Billy y sonrió, aún sin mirarlo del todo.

—También me gustas —dijo enfocando sus ojos por unos segundos—. Y también me pones mucho.

Se inclinó para besarlo, para cerrar ese momento de palabras torpes en el que parecía no dominar el terreno como las letras escritas. Billy se aferró a su espalda y lo apretó contra sí, sintiendo su ropa contra su desnudez y sacándole un suave jadeo.

Los pasos de Rosa en el piso de abajo ya no se sentían.

—Esto no significa que dejes de escribirme, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró despacio. Freddy asintió en su hombro mordiéndolo con calma—. Sólo que puedes hablarme de ello.

Billy apoyó sus brazos contra la cama y expuso su pecho para que la boca hambrienta y hábil de Freddy hiciera lo que quisiera. Mientras iba bajando por su piel lo miró y sonrió suavemente.

—Entonces, ¿puedo decirte lo mucho que me calienta verte salir de la ducha? —Lo vio sonreír mientras lo decía, aunque su tono de voz aún era suave; bajo. Pasaría tiempo hasta que Freddy se sintiera confiando hablando así.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras —respondió Billy sin aire, acariciando la base de la espalda de Freddy, hundiendo sus pulgares en la cadera, donde el malestar de usar muleta se cobraba factura—. Y más si es sobre lo que te gusta de _esto_.

Freddy sonrió, disfrutando mientras su boca resbalaba por su ombligo y seguía bajando. Billy arqueó su cuello y cerró los ojos.

Ahora que las tres dimensiones se estaban uniendo y los pedacitos de su relación con Freddy formaban una sola cosa, Billy podía sentirse más tranquilo y dejar que su hermano (¿novio?) tocara y besara su cuerpo, sin privarse de decirle qué cosas le gustaban; y así hablar de ellos, fuera y dentro del teléfono celular.


End file.
